An Unexpected Romance
by ketherandsandy4ever
Summary: Daphne Florida hates Cedric Diggory! But through the various things the encounter, do they have an unexpected romance? COMPLETE
1. I Can't Stand Him!

Author's note: I, like, know that Daphne Florida is a made up character, but trust me, you'll love her! 

Chapter one: I can't stand him!

Fourteen-year-old Daphne Florida sat in the great hall with her best friends, Hermionie Granger & Ginny Weasley eating breakfast on a Saturday morning. They were playing, Truth or dare.

"Do you have a crush on anyone?" Daphne asked.

"No." Hermionie said, tapping her foot nervously.  
"No" Ginny said, playing with her hair.

"You guys, I'll make you go hit Diggory in the face if you don't tell the truth!" Daphne said.

"Viktor Krum." Hermionie admitted helplessly.

"Harry Potter." Ginny said.

"What?" Harry said, walking over to the table.

"Nothing." Ginny mumbled.

"Hi Harry. And no, we don't want to hear about what Cho did." Daphne & Hermionie said at the same time. Harry & Cho had gotten together a month ago & Harry was being really annoying now as if he & Cho were married instead of dating! No. Worse!

"Aww." Harry said, "But it was really good this time!"

"I don't care how frickin good it was!" Daphne said.

"Ya Harry, go away!" Hermionie said.

Harry sighed & went to sit with Ron.

"So why did you say you'd make us hit Diggory?" Hermionie said.

"Because I don't like him, that's why." Daphne said.

"Why don't you like him?" Hermionie asked.

"Yeah, why don't you like him?" Ginny joined in, "He's cute, talented, & smart."

"I don't like him because…" Daphne stopped. Why didn't she like him? "I don't like the way he seems so confident about himself, I don't like the way all the girls love him, & I DON'T like the way he stares at Cho!" Daphne said.

"Whoa!" Ginny said, "It looks like someone is jealous!"

"You have a crush on Cedric Diggory? OMG!" Hermionie screamed.

"_Shut up!" _Daphne hissed, hoping Cedric didn't hear.

"You're embarrassed. Aren't you?" Hermionie said.

"No! Because I don't have a crush on him!" Daphne said, knocking the saltshaker off the table. "Now look what you made me do!" Daphne snapped.

She got up to get & had just bent down to pick it up when someone else did at the same time.

"Here you go Miss-What's your name? I'm Cedric Diggory." Cedric said, handing Daphne the saltshaker.

Daphne blushed uncontrollably. She could hear her so called friends snickering like they had when she'd complained about her six-inch heeled shoes this morning-What was so friggin' funny about that, God knows!

"I'm Daphne Florida." Daphne snapped, not noticing the ice-cube Draco Malfoy had thrown on the floor. She turned around to go back to her table & slipped on the ice-cube. Her books flew into the air. Cedric caught all her books with one hand & caught Daphne with the other.

"Thanks." Daphne snapped.

"I hope I see you again!" Cedric shouted after her.

_OMG! The nerve he has! _Daphne thought, sitting back down. Her friends were still snickering uncontrollably.

"What is so funny?" Daphne asked.

"So much for not having a crush!" Ginny said.

"I think he likes you." Hermionie said.

"I'm not putting up with this abuse!" Daphne said, loud enough for everyone in the great hall to hear!

"Hey go after her." Cedric's friends told him as they left to go outside.

"Are you joking?" Cedric asked, "She doesn't like me! I think she hates me!"

"So?" Hannah Abbott asked, also leaving.

"Yeah, so?" Draco Malfoy shouted over from where he was sitting, leaving with Pansy.

"Like, Yeah! Like, grab her, & like, kiss her!" Pansy Parkinson shouted.

Cedric sighed & got up to go after her. "Hey, Daphne wait." She looked like she was crying. _This is my entire fault!_ Cedric thought miserably. Maybe I'll just go outside to ice-skate with my friends or something.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Cedric walked outside he noticed everyone else was outside to. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermionie Granger, Ginny Weasley, Cho Chang, Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas, Luna (Loony) Lovegood, & Michael Corner were having a snowball fight against Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Hannah Abbott, Fred & George Weasley, & five Ravenclaw girls Cedric didn't know. Everyone else was ice-skating or building snowmen. He saw Daphne sitting by herself, crying.

Cedric walked over to her. "Are you OK?" he asked her, sitting down next to her. He just wanted her to be better.  
"No. I'm not OK." Daphne whispered, "I was just totally mortified by _you_ and my friends laugh about it! Plus Sirius Black just died yesterday & it turns out he wasn't guilty & the minister of magic wasn't even sorry about it!"

"I'm sorry." Cedric said, "Do you want to go ice-skating?"

"Fine." Daphne hissed, "But I still don't like you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cedric's dad, Amos Diggory had decided to visit his son to tell him he was proud of him & walked up. Now for the typical Dad it's no big deal if you see that your son has what you think is a new girlfriend, but for Amos Diggory, it was a different story.  
"CEDRIC!" He shouted, running out onto the ice, slipping & sliding because he didn't have ice-skates on. Everyone in School was laughing. "Who's you new girlfriend?"

"She's not my girlfriend Dad." Cedric mumbled, getting up. He definitely did NOT want to see his Dad right now!

"Oh Cedric! I'm just so proud of you! Does everyone know that my son was voted best seeker because he beat HARRY POTTER?" Everyone laughed even more.

"Yes Dad, I was voted best seeker, but I'm not really better then Harry." Cedric said, stuffing his hands in his pocket. Why did his Dad have to do this in front of everyone at school? Draco Malfoy would never let him live it down!

"Oh, son, your so modest!" Amos Diggory said, "What would you like to do for a celebration? I'm staying a whole week you know!"

Cedric moaned. "This is going to be a long week!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

One week later…

"Oh Cedric! You beat the famous Harry Potter, so everyone should bow down & kiss your feet!" Hermionie mimicked, when Cedric passed.

"Is that your new girlfriend?" Ginny mimicked, also.

"Cut it out." Cedric said, turning red.

"Hey, Daphne! I finally found something that will embarrass him!" Ginny told Daphne.

"Leave him alone!" Daphne said.

"Oh, Cedric is your girlfriend protecting you?" Draco Malfoy sneered.

"I SAID LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Daphne shouted.

"Who's gonna make me?" Draco asked her.

"_Me." _Daphne hissed.

"Then make me." Draco told her, "Then I'll leave you alone & let you kiss your little boyfriend Cedric, but don't forget to take a picture so Cedric can prove to his dad he has a girlfriend!"

Daphne blushed.

"Oh, isn't that cute, you're blushing." Draco said.

Alright! That was it! Daphne drew back her hand & SMACK! Hit Draco across the face, "Take that Malfoy!" She said.

"Too bad I didn't have a camera!" Ron exclaimed.

Daphne turned on her heel & walked off.

"Hey wait, Daphne!" Cedric shouted, after her. He caught up & grabbed her.

"_Get you're friggin' hands off of me!"_ Daphne hissed.

"I just wanted to thank you." Cedric said, "I mean what you did was nice. I mean, like, you don't even like me. You hate me! And, well, no one stands up to Draco Malfoy."

"I was just embarrassed in front of everyone in school the other day & you expected _me_ to let someone else get embarrassed out of their wits? No frickin' way!" Daphne cried.

"Well any way, thanks." Cedric said.

"But DON'T think this means I like you! I do NOT!" Daphne said, "I mean, your Dad, he's totally obnoxious! He said, 'Cedric, you deserve everything on this earth, but, why did you pick _her_ as a girlfriend? What ever happened to Cho Chang?' He thinks you deserve better then me!"

"I know." Cedric said, "I'm sorry, it's just, my Dad thinks I deserve the world. It's embarrassing. But I don't know how to stop being, "The best". I mean, can you, like, help?"

"How?" Daphne asked.  
"Just hang around me, & teach me how to have fun." Cedric said.

"Well… I don't know. Won't your Dad be mad?" Daphne said.  
"Yeah… but we can do it behind his back." Cedric said, smiling, "He calls every night at ten so-' Daphne coughed. "Yeah, I know it's stupid, but he NEVER forgets! So we'll have to be back by nine thirty or so." Cedric finished. "Hey, we'll be back!" Cedric said in his best Arnold Schwarzenegger voice.

"You like that movie?" Daphne said, laughing.  
"Are you joking?" Cedric asked, "I LOVE IT!"

"ME TOO!" Daphne cried.

"I can't believe we have anything in common." Cedric said, smiling again.

"So, do you like, think we should like, go to like, the mall for our first lesson on having fun?" Daphne said in her best Pansy Parkinson voice.

"OH MY GOD!" Cedric cried, "This will be soooo much fun!" he lost control of his emotions & kissed her.

"Hey, don't do that." Daphne said, totally dropping the Pansy Parkinson voice, "I still don't like you & I have no clue who would want to kiss you! I'd rather eat a worm!"

"Alright, I'm sorry." Cedric said, looking on the verge of tears.

"So, like, should we like, say, like, goodnight?" Daphne said, re-adopting the Pansy Parkinson.

**Authors note: Do you like it? Please review! I hope you are satisfied with my fan fic! **


	2. To The Mall

**Authors note: I hope you like this story! I really am trying! Please review!**

Daphne woke up to the sight of Cedric sitting on her bed.

"What are you doing in here? You're going to give me nightmares!" Daphne screamed, pulling her blankets further up.  
"I came to see if you'd go down to the great hall with me so we could make plans?" Cedric asked, looking hurt. He wouldn't tell her but he had a crush on her & always had.

"Alright. I don't want to see my friends right now anyway." Daphne said. She got out of bed & got behind a curtain to get dressed.

"Are you ready to go?" Cedric asked, holding out his hand, once she'd gotten dressed in a black mini skirt, a strapless white shirt, a denim jacket, black platform shoes, & a big black bow, "You look nice." Cedric said, putting his arm around her.

Daphne didn't notice. She was raving about what they would have for breakfast as the walked into the great hall.

"Ohhhh!" Daphne said, "That looks good." She dragged Cedric over to a table, "Sodoyouthinkweshouldgotothenewmall?" Daphne said, with a mouthful of cake.

What did you say?" Cedric asked.

"So do you think we should go to the new mall?" Daphne asked, after she swallowed her cake, "It has a movie theater, a huge food court, & lots & lots of stores!"

"Sure." Cedric said, "That sounds fun."  
"Remember, I still don't like you!" Daphne snapped.

Cedric considered saying, _"Why?" _but didn't. "Of course." He chose to say. He turned away so she wouldn't see him brushing away tears.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you _sure_ you won't mind if we fly on your broom?" Daphne asked.

"I'm sure." Cedric said.

"Alright." Daphne said, "I've never flown on a broom before."

"WHAT!" Cedric cried, "IT'S SO AWESOME!"

"Alright, let's go." Daphne sighed.

Cedric got on his broom & zoomed off into the sky.

"OH MY GOD THIS IS FUN!" Daphne screamed.

Cedric flew upside down causing Daphne to grab onto him & scream, "AHHHHHHHH!"

Cedric landed the broom & let Daphne get off.

"OMG! That was fun, except I'm so dizzy!" Daphne said, staggering around & falling into Cedric. Cedric & her kept laughing & laughing & LAUGHING! Daphne never, not in a million years, thought that she would be in Cedric's arms, laughing.

"Let's go." Cedric said.

"OK." Daphne said, straighten herself up. "Let's go get pizza or something then go see what's playing, buy tickets, & then we can go some where else. Let's see," Daphne said looking at her watch, "It's one forty now, so let's go." She grabbed Cedric's hand, "Come on!" she said, "It's freezing out here!"

"Well, duh!" Cedric cried, "All you have on is that little denim jacket, here." Cedric handed her his black blazer. "That should do it." He said.

"Thank you." Daphne said, suddenly feeling shy.

"You look good in black." Cedric nodded approvingly.

"Thank you." Daphne said again.

They walked inside the mall together.

"You sit down & I'll go get us pizza." Cedric said, "What do you want to drink?"

"Sierra mist." Daphne said, sitting down & the table Cedric picked out.

"Really?" Cedric asked, "I LOVE THOSE!"

"Me too. They're my fave drink!" Daphne said.

"OK. Do you want a salad?" Cedric asked.

"Yes." Daphne said, smiling a blinding smile.

"OK. I'll be back." Cedric said, doing a horrible impersonation of Arnold Schwarzenegger in _The Terminator_, causing Daphne to laugh.

No sooner then had Cedric gone to get their lunch then Daphne's cell phone rung.

"Hello." She said.

"Hi, Daphne." Ginny said in a triumphant voice.

"Hi, _Ginny_." Daphne said.

"Where are you? I saw you leave with _Cedric_ this morning." Ginny said.

"I'm at the mall, & Cedric is getting _us_ lunch." Ginny said.

"Oh, so you do like him! I always thought you did. He's not a bad choice! I think you should go for him! I mean-" Ginny rambled.

That was it! Daphne had had it! She hung up the phone just as Cedric got back.

"Finally!" Cedric cried, setting their lunch in front of them & sitting down. "I didn't think that lady would ever be done! Geez!"

"Thank you." Daphne said, taking a bite of her cheese pizza.

"Your welcome." Cedric said, "Your worth it."  
Daphne spit out the Sierra mist. Did she hear him right? "What did you say?" she sputtered.

"I said," Cedric said, "The lunch, is worth it!"  
"Oh, OK." Daphne said. She went back to eating the pizza.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Cedric & Daphne got to the cinema it was two twenty five. They were looking at the movies that were playing.

"Well?" said the impatient lady whom was waiting on them.

"LastActionHero!" Cedric & Daphne both blurted out at the same time.

"Excuse me?" The lady said, "I don't have all day!"  
"Two for _Last Action Hero _the two thirty showing, please." Cedric said, sliding the money to her.

"Here!" the lady said, throwing the tickets.

Cedric was already talking excitedly to Daphne. "I love Arnold Schwarzenegger! He's my role model." Cedric was saying.

"ME TOO!" Daphne cried.

"Teenagers these days!" the lady said, as Cedric & Daphne walked in, "It seems like just yesterday they were talking about Cary Grant."

"I can't wait to see this movie! I haven't seen him in a movie since my fave _T-2_!" Daphne said.

"I haven't either! I can't wait!" Cedric said, "I'll go get some popcorn & some more sierra mist, while you go find us some seats!"

"Deal!" Daphne said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That was an AWESOME movie!" Cedric cried, when the movie was over.

"It was." Daphne agreed, as they walked out of the cinema, "What time is it?"

"Four fifty five." Cedric said, "We still have a long time till ten. What do you want to do now?"

"Surprise me." Daphne said, "But I still don't like you. Even though we did have fun."

"OK." Cedric said, "Let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I don't know how to roller skate!" Daphne cried, while she was lacing up her roller skates.

"I'll show you." Cedric said. They were at a park & they were going to roller skate.

"Fine!" Daphne said.

"OK. Get up." Cedric said.

Daphne got up & nearly fell. Cedric caught her.

"Why did you do that?" Cedric asked, exasperatedly.

"You told me to!" Daphne cried.

Cedric put his head in his hands. "OK." Cedric said, "Let's try this again. Get up." He put his arm around her waist this time.

"You're to close." Daphne said.

"Do you want to fall again?" Cedric asked.

"No." Daphne said, "Show me how to do this."

"You need to get out in front of me." Cedric said.

"WHAT? NO!" Daphne screamed.

"Daphne, do it!" Cedric said.

"Fine!" Daphne said, stepping out in front of him.

"OK." Cedric said, "Now we're getting somewhere!" he put his hands on her shoulders.

"I think I'm going to fall." Daphne said.

"No you won't, I'm holding onto you. Don't worry, have fun." Cedric said, "Now, let's do it this way. Take my hand & let's skate down to that fountain."

"OK." Daphne said, "This is actually, like, fun!"

"Your doing good." Cedric said, letting go of her hand.

"Whoa!" Daphne said, stopping abruptly & taking Cedric's hand back. "I'm not that good!"

Cedric laughed, "Your fine. Your perfect… Just try it. Come on. Come on! COME ON!" Cedric shouted.

Daphne laughed. "OK, OK! I'll try it." She let Cedric's hand go & skated over to the fountain. "I DID IT! CEDRIC! I DID IT!"

Cedric laughed & picked her up & twirled her around, except he forgot he was still wearing roller skates & fell. Daphne landed on top of him.

"Ow." Daphne said. She was still laughing though.

Cedric was laughing too. "I'm sorry." He said.

"What time is it?" Daphne asked, starting to take her skates off.

"Six." Cedric said.

"Oh, I, I, have to go." Daphne said. She abruptly stopped laughing.  
"Why?" Cedric asked, "We don't have to be back till nine thirty."

"I, I know," Daphne said, "It's just, Ginny's having a slumber party & I have to go."

"Can I come?" Cedric asked.

"Uh, no. It's girls only. I'm sorry." Daphne said, on the verge of tears. She had been having a wonderful day & stupid Ginny had to ruin it.  
"Um, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." Cedric said. He was hurt. He thought it was just an excuse so she wouldn't have to spend time with him.

"Yeah. I have to go, bye." Daphne said, as she started to walk off.

"Wait!" Cedric shouted after her, "Don't you want a ride back?"

"No." Daphne said, "I'll take a taxi." She walked over to the street & got a taxi & got in, waving to Cedric.

Cedric just stood there. He had been having such a good day & it was ruined. Now he wasn't having fun at all! He felt horrible! Why didn't she like him? He knew she didn't like him but he never thought that she would be making up excuses so she didn't have to spend time with him. _I thought she had had a good day. I guess not. Well, _Cedric thought, _I guess not_. With that Cedric got up & got on his broom. Before he had a chance to leave he saw something black & some other leather thing lying by the fountain. He walked over to pick it up. It was Daphne's black bow & her purse. _I'll have to give it back to her tomorrow_. Cedric thought. And with that, he was gone.

**Authors note: I hope you liked it! Please review! I think I want about twenty/thirty/forty chapters! I haven't decided which yet! Again, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Enoughs, Enoughs, ENOUGH!

**Authors note: I hope you like this! Please review! Also, you can email me any suggestions if you want. **

Daphne walked into the common room where Ginny Weasley, Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, Hermionie Granger, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinet, & Katie Bell where lying on the floor watching _Commando_. The moment she walked into the room, Ginny stopped the movie & turned around to see Ginny.

"Well girls," she said, sounding very naughty. "Look who's finally arrived from her date. How was your date, _Daphne_?" Ginny asked.

"#1: It wasn't a date, _Ginny_. #2: I had a lot of fun, but not because I was with Cedric, #3: I thought we were friends, but I'll you're doing is bothering me, now. Why? & #4: I've just about had it!" Daphne said.

"Well," Ginny said, "About an _hour_ before you showed up we were practicing for the talent show, what are you doing? You have to practice, McGonagall told us to."

"I'm singing." Daphne said. It took all her self-control not to hit Ginny. "I'll practice." She said.

"OK!" Angelina said, grabbing a big handful of popcorn well Katie turned the radio on. Daphne put the 60s CD she wanted in.

"Are you ready?" Daphne asked.

"Ya!" Ginny & the other girls shouted.

"OK." Daphne said, _"What do you get when you fall in love? A guy with a pin to burst your bubble. That's what you get for all your trouble I'll never fall in love again. I'll never fall in love again!"_

The other girls laughed.

"_What do you get when you kiss a guy?  
You get enough germs to catch pneumonia  
After you do, he'll never phone ya  
I'll never fall in love again  
Dontcha know that I'll never fall in love again?"_

"Don't you know you're already in love!" Katie shouted.

"_Don't tell me what it's all about  
'Cause I've been there and I'm glad I'm out  
Out of those chains, those chains that bind you  
That is why I'm here to remind you."_

"You can't be serious?" Angelina shouted.

"What do you get when you fall in love? You only get lies and pain and sorrow  
So far at least until tomorrow  
I'll never fall in love a- gain  
No, no, I'll never fall in love again."

"I don't believe you!" Alicia shouted.

"_Ahh, out of those chains, those chains that bind you  
That is why I'm here to remind you  
What do you get when you fall in love?  
You only get lies and pain and sorrow  
So far at least until tomorrow  
I'll never fall in love a- gain  
Dontcha know that I'll never fall in love a- gain  
I'll never fall in love a- gain." _Daphne finished. "How was that?" she asked.

"Your voice was fine." Ginny said, "But those words do NOT apply to you."  
"Ah, ya they do." Daphne said.

"No they don't!"

"Ya they do!"

"No they don't!"

"YES THEY DO! YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH CEDRIC!" Ginny shouted.

"Did you kiss him?" Katie asked.

That was it! Daphne had been pushed _past_ her braking point & done nothing, but she'd finally had enough. She didn't care about Ginny's frickin' party, now.

"ALRIGHT! THAT'S IT!" Daphne shouted, "I HAVE HAD IT WITH YOU GUYS!" with that Daphne walked up the stairs & slammed the door behind her. She had had enough for one day!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Daphne was singing as she walked down the hall. She was singing _We just don't get along_ when she bumped into someone… you guessed it, Cedric.

Daphne was embarrassed that she had been caught singing. "Hi Cedric." she said.

"Uh, Hi Daphne." Cedric said, "You, uh, left your purse by the fountain at the park. And your bow. Here." He gave them to her.

"Thank you." Daphne said, "I've been looking for those!"

"Your welcome." Cedric said, "I have to go. Oh, by the way we have to go into the astronomy tower, Professor McGonagall has something to tell us." Cedric started to walk off.

"Wait Cedric!" Daphne shouted after him, "I'm coming with you!" she ran up to catch up with him.

"OK." Cedric said, "What do you think she wants to tell us? Do you think it'll be good?"

"Lord knows!" Daphne said.

"So," Cedric said, "Did you have fun at Ginny's slumber party last night?"

"Loads." Daphne said, sarcasm dripping from her voice & rolling her eyes.

"What went wrong?" Cedric asked.

"Those girls are so annoying!" Daphne said, "I thought Ginny was my friend but now all she does is tease me about you!"

"What does she say?" Cedric asked.

"That we're in love." Daphne said.

"What!" Cedric asked, his jaw dropping.

"I knew you would think it was stupid." Daphne said, "Oh, here we are!" They walked into the room & no sooner then they did then Draco Malfoy shouted, "Hey look, everyone! It's Daphne & Cedric, the latest couple!" had it not been for Professor McGonagall, Daphne, who was blushing, would have hit Draco again. Cedric was embarrassed too.

"Please be quiet Mr. Malfoy." Professor McGonagall said sharply, "You are embarrassing them"

Cedric & Daphne sat down. Cedric raised his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Diggory?" Professor McGonagall said.

"Do I have anything to do with this?" Cedric asked.

"For a matter of fact, yes you do Mr. Diggory. Everyone does. I wanted to tell you all to put your best foot forward, literally we are going to have a ball! Four couples that I will choose will start it. They will dance to open to the ball to a song from _The Weird Sisters_." Professor McGonagall said.

"YEAH!" Daphne said.

Everyone else exclaimed these three things at the exact same time, "WHEN IS IT?" "HOW DO WE GET OUR DATES?" & "WHO'RE YOU GONNNA PICK?"

"QUIET!" Professor McGonagall shouted over everyone.

Everyone was quiet.

"Now," Professor McGonagall said, "If anyone knows how to waltz raise their hand."

No one raised their hand.

"Oh come on!" Professor McGonagall said, "Ms. Florida & Mr. Diggory come up here."

Cedric & Daphne got up & walked into the center of the room where Professor McGonagall was.

"Now, I'll put on a song & you two dance." Professor McGonagall said.

Cedric grabbed Daphne towards him & the song started.

_I'll be loving you forever,  
Deep inside my heart you'll leave me never,  
Even if you took my heart,  
And tore it apart,  
I would love you still, forever._

"Why does this have to be a love song?" Daphne said, a little to loudly.

_You are the sun,  
You are my light,  
And you're the last thing on my mind,  
Before I go to sleep at night,  
You're always round,  
When I'm in need,  
When trouble's on my mind,  
You put my soul at ease._

"Because you two are destined for each other!" Ginny shouted.

_There is no one in this world,  
who can love me like you do,  
that is the reason that I,  
Want to spend forever with you._

"Please be quiet Ms. Weasley." Professor McGonagall said.

_I'll be loving you forever,  
Deep inside my heart you leave me never,  
Even if you took my heart,  
And tore it apart,  
I would love you still, forever._

"I like this song." Daphne said to Cedric.

"I do too." Cedric said.

_We've had our fun,  
We've made mistakes,  
But who'd have guessed along that road,  
We'd learn to give and take,  
It's so much more than I could have dreamed,  
Cause you make loving you, so easy for me._

"You're doing very good!" Professor McGonagall said.

_There is no one in this world,  
who can love me like you do,  
that is the reason that I,  
Want to spend forever with you_.

"Thank you Professor." Daphne said.

_I'll be loving you forever,  
Deep inside my heart you leave me never,  
Even if you took my heart,  
And tore it apart,  
I would love you still, forever._ _And girl I pray you leave me, never._

"Come on everyone! Get up & join them!" Professor McGonagall said.

_Cause this is the world, where lovers often go astray,  
But if we love each other, we won't go that way,  
So put your doubts aside,  
Do what it takes to make it right,  
I love you, forever, no-one can tear us apart._

"Hey, Cedric?" Daphne said.

_I'll be loving you forever, (forever)  
Deep inside my heart you leave me never,  
Even if you took my heart, (took my heart girl)  
And tore it apart, (you tore it apart now)  
I would love you still, forever,  
And I'll be loving you forever, (forever)  
Deep inside my heart you leave me never,  
Even if you took my heart, (you took my heart girl)  
And tore it apart, (you tore it apart now)  
I would love you still, forever._

"What Daphne?" Cedric asked.

"I like dancing." Daphne said, "And-"

I'll be loving you forever,  
Deep inside my heart you leave me never,  
Even if you took my heart,  
And tore it apart,  
I would love you still, forever

"Now," Professor McGonagall said, "When I call your names you will come up here & I will tell you who will be your date for the dance."

After she said that it was so quiet you could have heard a pin drop.

"Ginny Weasley." Professor McGonagall said.

Ginny walked up looking nervous.

"Your date will be… Draco Malfoy." Professor McGonagall said.

Ron's jaw dropped. Everyone tried not to laugh (everyone knew they were dating except Ron), except Ginny & Draco who were standing in front of the class holding hands.

"Oh, Miss Granger, your boyfriend, Victor Krum, called this morning & said he was going to be here for the ball! He said he wouldn't miss it for the world." Professor McGonagall said.

Ron's jaw dropped again. Everyone burst out laughing. Hermionie blushed.

"Mr. Diggory, you will escort Miss Florida to the ball." Professor McGonagall said.

Ron's jaw dropped.

"What?" Daphne sputtered.

"I'm taking her, Professor?" Cedric asked.

"Do you two have a problem with that?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"No!" Cedric practically shouted. Everyone laughed again.

"NO!" Daphne shouted. She did NOT want to get in trouble with McGonagall!

"It's settled then." Professor McGonagall said, "Harry Potter."

Harry walked up.

"Your date will be… Cho Chang!" Professor McGonagall said.

Ron & Harry's jaw dropped.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Daphne whispered.

"We broke up about a week ago." Harry whispered back, "I like someone else now, but it seems that _she _likes someone _else_ now!"

"Oh Harry! I'm soooo sorry!" Daphne whispered back. She had no clue that the girl he liked was her.

"Mr. Weasley," Professor McGonagall said, "Ms. Fleur Delacor called this morning & said she wanted to go with you."

Ron's jaw dropped again as he walked up & stood next to Hermionie. Everyone laughed again.

"Pansy Parkinson." Professor McGonagall said.

Pansy looked nervous. She was worried she would get someone who didn't like her.

"Your date will be… Neville Longbottom!" Professor McGonagall said.

Ron's jaw dropped, yet again. Everyone laughed.

"Percy Weasley." Professor McGonagall said.

Percy walked up trying to still look calm. Daphne could tell he was worried that McGonagall would pick his "secret" girlfriend. Everyone new she was his girlfriend!

"You will go with Penelope Clearwater."

Ron's jaw dropped & Percy fainted. Everyone laughed harder then Daphne had ever heard anyone laugh.

"So the four couples to start the dance will be…" McGonagall started.

**Authors note! Please review! Have any suggestions? I love cliffhangers! **


	4. I'm going with WHO?

**Authors note: I hope you like this! Please review! Have any suggestions on anything that should happen during the ball?**

"The four couples to start the ball will be…" Professor McGonagall started to say, dramatically opening an envelope.

"Tell us!" Ginny said.

"Hermionie Granger & Viktor Krum." Professor McGonagall said.

"YES!" Hermionie screamed.

"Ginny Weasley & Draco Malfoy." Professor McGonagall said.

"Alright!" Ginny said, jumping up & throwing her arms around Draco.

"Pansy Parkinson & Neville Longbottom." Professor McGonagall said.

Pansy screamed & Neville looked surprised.

"Daphne Florida & Cedric Diggory." Professor McGonagall said, "Now-"

"What?" Daphne said, "_We're_ starting it?"

"Yes." Professor McGonagall said, "_Now_ as I was saying. Now we have our four couples to start the ball. I would appreciate it if the four of you could leave the room to start planning. I have to tell the rest of these people who they are going with." With that she ushered them out the door.

Hermionie left to owl Viktor. Pansy went to go teach Neville how to dance. Ginny wanted to go read a book and Draco wanted to fly his broom. That left only Daphne & Cedric in the hallway.

"So are you looking forward to starting the dance with _me_?" Daphne asked. She thought Cedric disliked her as much as she disliked him.

"Yes. I am." Cedric said.

"What?" Daphne asked, "Why would you?"

"I like you." Cedric said. He walked down the stairs leaving Daphne like someone had slapped her across the face.

_You like him! Go tell him! The little voice in her head said._

_YOU DO! The little voice said. You know? Daphne thought again. You sound like Ginny._

Daphne ran down the stairs practically taking five steps at a time. "CEDRIC! CEDRIC!" she shouted.

"What?" Cedric said.

"It's just, um, I'm sorry, I just couldn't think of anything else to say, I thought you didn't like me I didn't know that-" she stopped & leaned up & kissed Cedric. "I'm sorry." She said, and then ran down the corridor to her dormitory as fast as she could. When she got to the fat lady she muttered the password, "Pigsnout." & walked in.

"Hey Daphne!" Harry said, "Are you O-"

"DAPHNE!" Ron shouted at her coming down stairs in his pajamas.

"What's-" Daphne started to say but Ron cut her off.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO HARRY? HOW COULD YOU? I THOUGHT WE WERE YOUR FRIENDS? DON'T YOU WANT TO BE FRIENDS ANYMORE!" Ron shouted.

"What?" Daphne said, "I didn't-"

"Shut up, Ron." Harry said, shakily, "Go back to reading your magazine or whatever."

Ron glared at Daphne & marched back upstairs.

"What's his problem?" Daphne asked.

"Oh, he's just jealous. You know how Ron is." Harry said.

"Yeah. You're right." Daphne said, "Why did you & Cho break up?"

"Well, Cho likes Cedric & wants to be _his_ girlfriend but I don't think _he's_ interested." Harry said, "So now she's being dramatic & saying her heart is broken & if she can't have Cedric she doesn't want anybody else."

"I'm sorry Harry." Daphne said.

"It's OK." Harry said, "Do you want to dance?"

"What?" Daphne said giving him a weird look.

"For the ball. I need to practice." Harry said, "It's in another week."

"OK." Daphne said, standing up.

"Let's see." Harry said, He put his arm around her waist & grabbed her other hand.

"OK." Daphne said. She just started fallowing whatever Harry did, "Harry, what's your middle name?" she asked.

"James." Harry said, "Yours?"

"Black. I'm Sirius Black's niece." Daphne said. Everyone knew that, right? Wrong.

Harry dropped her. "What?" he asked her.

"I'm Sirius Black's niece." Daphne said.  
"Really?" Harry asked, "He's my God Father."

"Really?" Daphne asked, "We should make a trip to see him together sometime."

"That would be cool!" Harry said.

To anyone who looked in that room, even Ron, they would see two friends talking & forgetting everything else.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning at breakfast Daphne could _not _stop looking at Cedric.

Ron was raving about how Snape had finally got the D.A.D.A position. "I just can't believe it! He _gets_ that stupid position! _Then _he assigns us a _two-foot _essay! Why did he get that job? It aggravates me to _no_ end!" Ron raved on.

"Yeah. It's great Ron." Daphne said, still looking at Cedric.

"What?" Ron asked.

Harry fallowed her gaze & saw she was staring at Cedric.

"You like Cedric, don't you?" Harry said, with as about as much bluntness as, oh let's say, Ron?

"What?" Daphne shrieked, "I do not!"

"I know my best friend better then that." Harry said, putting butter on his toast, "You do like him. Have you told Sirius?"

"But I don't-no I haven't." Daphne said.

"I think he'll want to know." Harry said.

"Does he know about you & Cho & that girl you like? You know, the one that likes someone else?" Daphne snapped.

"Yes. He knows." Harry said.

"Oh. I'm sorry." Daphne said, "Gee, I've been doing a lot of apologizing lately."   
"Yeah?" Harry said, "Ron _needs _to do a lot of apologizing, lately."

Daphne laughed. "To who?"

"Cedric, Cho, you, me, Hermionie, Ginny, Draco, Viktor (when he gets here), Penelope, Percy, Pansy, & Neville." Harry said.  
"What did he say to/about all of them?" Daphne asked.

"He yelled at Cedric about "stealing" my girlfriend. He shouted at Cho in Transfiguration for braking up with me. He said you were the worst friend in the world. He yelled at me when I said Cedric didn't do anything wrong. He told Ginny that she was a disgraceful sister for dating a Slytherin. He told Draco that he would knock the living daylights out of him if they weren't in Herbology. He yelled at Hermionie because he thought she'd broken up with Viktor. He said that Viktor, Pansy & Neville were the worst people on the planet AND, like that wasn't enough, he had to top it all off he told Penelope Clearwater he hated her new haircut & then told Percy to shut up when he tried to defend her!" Harry said, "The only person he didn't insult was Fleur!"

Daphne couldn't help but laugh. "Typical Ron." She said, "But he sure does have a lot of apologizing to do!"

"Yeah." Harry said, "I don't like apologizing! It takes to much time! I could be doing soooo many other things!"

"Ya, I know!" Daphne said.

"So," Harry said, "What are you doing after breakfast? I thought you might want to go to Hogsmead with me?"

"Cedric was going to teach me how to fly a broom." Daphne said.

"Oh." Harry said, looking embarrassed.

"_But _I think that I can make an exception & go somewhere with a _certain _friend." Daphne said, smiling at Harry, "I'll be back in a sec." Daphne walked over to Cedric. "Cedric?" she said.

"Oh, Cedric, here's your girlfriend!" The other Hufflepuffs said.

"She is not!" Cedric said, blushing.

"Cedric," Daphne said, flipping here hair over her shoulder, "I want to go to Hogsmead with Harry today. Can we fly the broom tomorrow?"

"Sure." Cedric said, trying to hide his disappointment.

"Thanks Cedric." Daphne said, getting up & walking back over to Harry, "He said it was O.K." she said.

"Who said what was O.K?" Ginny asked, sliding in next to Daphne, "Move it Bucko!" she said to Seamus.

Seamus slid over quickly muttering, "Pushy.".

"Cedric said it was O.K if I went to Hogsmead with Harry instead of flying with him." Daphne said simply, getting more eggs.

Ginny spit out her coffee. "I just now noticed, you're calling him CEDRIC!" she said.

Daphne gave her a weird look. "So?" she said.

"When you were with me _before _he became your boyfriend, you called him Diggory." Ginny said.

Daphne blushed because what Ginny said was true. Except for Cedric being her boyfriend. "Ginny, if I have to tell you _one _more time that Cedric is not my boyfriend, I will hit you with something!" Daphne said.

"Geez." Ginny said, "He's not that bad. I told you who my boyfriend was."

Daphne rolled her eyes. "What are you doing today?" she asked Ginny.

"Nothing that I know of." Ginny said, "Why?"

"Do you want to go to Hogsmead with Harry & me?" Daphne asked.

"O.K." Ginny said, "Oh Daphne here comes your boyfriend." Cedric was walking over towards Daphne.

Daphne reached for the nearest thing to hit Ginny with.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is really cool, Cedric. Thank you for showing me." Daphne said to Cedric. Daphne, Cedric, & almost everyone else in Hogwarts were standing out by the lake watching the giant squid play at the top of the water.

"I wasn't sure this thing existed." Hermionie said, snapping a picture of it. She had been the one to tell everyone because she had been outside writing in her diary waiting for Viktor.

"It's not as _cool _as Zambini made it out to be." Draco Malfoy drawled, "It's beneath me like everything at this school, except my girlfriend."

"Go fly a kite Malfoy." Cedric said.

"Or should I say jump in a lake, Malfoy." Daphne said, walking over & pushing Draco in the lake. The giant squid picked Draco up & started juggling him

Everyone roared with laughter, except Ginny.

"YOU WITCH!" Ginny shrieked, "PROFESSOR SLUGHORN!"

Daphne looked & saw their potions Professor, Professor Slughorn coming over to the lake.

"What is it Ms. Weasley?" Professor Slughorn asked.

"Daphne pushed Draco into the lake & now the giant squid is juggling him!" Ginny shrieked.

"Ms. Florida, you did that?" Professor Slughorn asked.

"Yes, Sir." Daphne said, "I can get him down, Sir." Daphne waved her wand & immobilized the giant squid & then shouted, "ACCIO MALFOY!"

Draco hit the shore with a loud **THUMP!** Ginny rushed over & dropped to the ground by him.

"Very good magic, Ms. Florida!" Professor Slughorn said, "Fifty points to Gryffindor."

"WHAT?" Ginny shrieked.

"Ms. Weasley, she gave everyone a good laugh & there was no harm done." Professor Slughorn said.

"WHAT!" Ginny repeated.

"You don't call this harm?" Draco said, holding up his totally messed up, wet hair. "I worked an _hour _on it!"

"Five points off Gryffindor & Slytherin for not shutting up." Professor Slughorn said, "Also, Mr. Malfoy, I would recommend you don't work that long on your hair. There are other things that exist in life." And with that he was gone.

Everyone was doubled over. Even Blaise Zambini, who was known for his crush on Ginny Weasley, couldn't help but laugh.

"Ginny, are you ready to go to Hogsmead?" Daphne asked.

"I wouldn't go to Hogsmead with you if you were the last person on Earth!" Ginny shouted at her, "Are you O.K Drakie?" Ginny asked, then started laughing remembering when Draco said, _'You don't call this harm? I worked an hour on it!' that was funny. _Ginny thought. Apparently Draco didn't think so.

"Why _are _you laughing?" Draco snapped.

"I'm sorry." Ginny said.

"It's O.K." Draco said.

"Let's go Harry." Daphne said, "Maybe we'll get a couple free ice-creams."

"Wait!" Ginny said jumping up, "I want to go now!"

"So, am I guess I'm like, not the last person on earth?" Daphne asked, smiling at her friend.

"No your not!" Ginny said quickly, joining Harry & Daphne.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ladies, are you having fun?" Harry asked.

"Ya!" Ginny & Daphne cried in unison.

"Look, why don't you two go shopping or somethin' I promised Ron I'd meet him." Harry lied. Don't get me wrong Harry loved Daphne & liked Ginny but being with Daphne, he felt like his heart was going to split in half. He needed to get away so he decided to go to the Shrieking Shack. He had just stepped inside one of the bedrooms when he heard footsteps behind him…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, Potter," Pansy Parkinson said.  
"What do you want?" Harry asked.

"I wanted to tell you that I used to date Diggory." Pansy said.

"What?" Harry asked.

"After he broke up with Chang. He dated me. I'm in love with him." Pansy said, "You like Florida? Don't you?"

"Yes, but what _do _you want?" Harry asked.

"Well, we both want them, duh, so we have to make them jealous." Pansy said.

"What do you have in mind?" Harry asked.

"Welllllll…." Pansy started sitting on Harry's lap.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hi Harry." Ginny & Daphne said, "What took so long? What did Ron want?"

"Wha-Oh Ron! He wanted to know what he should say to Fleur. She's going to be here at midnight." Harry said, hoping they'd buy it.

He was lucky. They did. "Oh, is Viktor here yet?" Ginny

"Oh yeah!" Harry said, not lying but really getting into the Ron thing, "Ron & Hermionie are fighting because Ron caught her & Viktor kissing. Ron is furious! He's even mad at me!"

"Whoa!" Ginny said.

"And," Harry dropped his voice dramatically, "He was singing, _When a Man Loves a Woman_!"

**Authors note: I hope you like this! Next chapter might be the ball, I'm not sure, but I don't think so. Please review!**


	5. INSERT NAME HERE

**Authors note: I hope you like this! Please review! Have any suggestions? This has a lot about Ginny in it!**

"Thanks for taking us Harry." Daphne said, hugging Harry, "I had a really good time."

"Yeah, we did!" Ginny said, also hugging Harry.  
"Do you want to take a walk outside with me? We can use my invisibility cloak?" Harry asked.

"No thanks Harry." Daphne said.

"Yeah, no thanks Harry. Just because you can sneak out WITHOUT getting caught, doesn't mean everyone can!" Ginny said.

"O.K." Harry said, "I'll see you tomorrow." Then he walked out the front door, leaving Ginny & Daphne the only people awake in all of Hogwarts. Or so they thought.

"Let's go to the common room." Daphne said.  
"Ya. We can play a game or somethin'." Ginny said.

"O.K." Daphne said, "You're not tired either?"

"No!" Ginny shrieked, "How can I with the ball just a few days away?"

"Who are you going with?" Daphne asked.

"A _certain _person that a_ certain _friend threw in the lake!" Ginny said.

"Your not still mad at me, are you?" Daphne said.

"No." Ginny said, "But I don't get why you tossed him in the lake, why not Parkinson?"

"Cause Parkinson didn't open her big friggin' mouth! I just don't get why you go out with him!" Daphne said, as her & Ginny jumped on a moving staircase before it left to landing.

"I go out with him because I love him." Ginny said.

"He doesn't love you back, though." Daphne said, "He just likes you. He's incapable of loving anyone & he's told you that. Blaise loves you."

"BLAISE!" Ginny said, choking on the every flavor berty botts bean she had ate.

"Yes. Blaise Zambini. He told me he's loved you ever since he saw your picture in _The Prophet_." Daphne said, her & Ginny jumping on another staircase.

"Uh, this is not _Terminator _girlfriend!" Ginny said. (A/N for people who don't know _Terminator_, Kyle fell in love with Sarah before he met her, just incase you wondered, but whatever!),

"Ginny, Ginny, Ginny." Daphne said, "I'll some times never get you."

"Whatever! Blaise so does not love me! He's the cutest, & most popular Slytherin that every girl has fantasized about, why would he fall in love with me?" Ginny asked.

Daphne stepped back to look at Ginny & nearly fell off the staircase. Ginny was wearing a pair of tight black jeans, a strapless silk black shirt, black platform shoes (A/N They were Daphne's but Ginny borrowed them), & her hair was pulled back in half-up-half-down style with a black bow (A/N the bow is also Daphne's but Ginny borrowed it) leaving a few strands of hair hanging in her face. She was caring her black blazer & had very little make-up on. Daphne thought she was very pretty. _I can see why Zambini likes her. _Daphne thought. _And Ginny said, 'Whatever! Blaise so does not love me! He's the cutest, & most popular Slytherin that every girl fantasized abou-' _Then it hit her.

"YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON BLAISE ZAMBINI!" Daphne shouted, "YOU ALWAYS HAVE!"

"_Shut up!" _Ginny hissed backing up the staircase & running into someone tripping & nearly falling down except the person caught her.

Daphne stepped off the staircase & choked on one of Ginny's berty botts beans. _This is perfect! _She thought.

Ginny & the person both said at the same time "Are you O.K?" & "Oh, thank you." Ginny got up & found she was looking up at Blaise Zambini.

"Oh, hi Ginny." Blaise said, "Are you O.K?"

"Ya." Ginny said, blushing uncontrollably, she looked at Blaise's arm around her & blushed even more, if it was possible.

"Oh, hi Blaise!" Daphne jumped right in, "What are you doing here? We were just talking about you!"

"Oh, hi Daphne. You see, I was up late in the great hall after everyone had gone to sleep doing my best friend Draco's _homework _& I forgot that after hours the thing on the Slytherin portrait in front of the common room leaves to go see a friend somewhere in the United States & won't be back till morning! Now I'm locked out & I'm not even tired!" Blaise explained.

"Oh, that perfect! Do you want to come to our common room? Ginny & me will be the only ones there. Ron just got a black eye & is in the Hospital wing so all the Gryffindor boys are going to stay with him & all the girls are in Ravenclaw at Cho Chang's sleepover, & Hermionie & Viktor-well never mind about them, they're not here anyway, so Ginny & me were going to play a game. Please come Blaise. Ginny would love it." Daphne said, smiling at Ginny, "Wouldn't you Gin?"

Ginny just nodded still blushing & mouthed, _"You are so dead Florida!" _

"O.K." Blaise said, "I'll come. You don't mind if I, like, know the pass word?"

"Nah!" Daphne said, "Of course not! Maybe you can come visit Gin sometime!"

Daphne, Ginny, & Blaise walked up to the portrait. The fat lady was sleeping.

"Hello." Ginny said, tapping her. That usually worked.

"HELLO!" Blaise shouted, digging his wand into her, since no one was present for the next three floors or so.

"Pigsnout!" Ginny cried.

"Geez!" the fat lady exclaimed, "These teenagers are so pushy. Would you like me to sing for you? I can sing-"

"Shut up & just _open _the frickin' door!" Blaise said.

The fat lady sighed & swung open.

"Blaise, that was soooo cool!" Ginny gushed, clinging to his arm.

"I don't like her!" Blaise said, "She sings so loud & awful I can hear her all the way down in the dungeon!"

"Why don't you two sit down?" Daphne said, pushing them both down in a _very _small chair, so that Ginny was halfway sitting on Blaise's lap, "I'll make hot chocolate & pick a game!"

Blaise put his arm around Ginny & she felt as if her heart was about to leap out.

Daphne was back within minutes with three cups of hot chocolate & a game. "We're playing _Would you rather…_!" Daphne said, happily.

"O.K." Ginny & Blaise agreed.

"I will read the questions." Daphne said, "Who's going first?"

"The youngest." Blaise said, "I'm the oldest. What about you & Ginny?"

"I'm older then Ginny." Daphne said simply, "Ginny?"

"O.K." Ginny said, "Pick a card."

"Would you rather… A. Kiss Blaise Zambini for three hours or B. Date Draco Malfoy all your life, but never kiss him?" Daphne read, smiling.

"Who wrote that?" Ginny asked.

"Lavender! Now answer the question!" Daphne said.

"A." Ginny said, blushing again.  
"What's a?" Daphne asked, _this is payback for Diggory! _Daphne thought.  
"GEEZ!" Ginny cried, "I'd rather kiss Blaise Zambini for three hours!"

Blaise jumped & spilled hot chocolate on his robe. "Shoot!" he said.

"Give that to me." Daphne said, taking it off for him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Daphne looked through the kitchen door. Blaise & Ginny were sleeping on the chair they had been sitting on. Ginny was laying on him with her arms around his neck. He had both his arms around her. _This is perfect! _Daphne thought, snapping a picture of them. She didn't like Malfoy. He deserved Ginny to fall head over heels for Blaise. But this day was going to be fun for her, Cedric was going to teach her how to fly a broom that afternoon after school. Daphne heard footsteps & ran up to the girls' side of the dormitory & jumped in her bed.

"WHAT THE-" Daphne heard, & knew Ron was O.K & had come back.  
Daphne ran down stairs pretending she'd been asleep the whole time. "What-Ginny!" Ginny had just opened her eyes & was laying on Blaise her mouth about a centimeter away from his!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What are you wearing?" Ron practically shouted, everyone behind him was laughing.

"What does it look like?" Ginny asked, "A shirt! Jeans! Platform shoes!" Ron gave Ginny a look. A look that said, 'You-know-that-I-mean-why-are-you-dressed-so-sexy-when-Blaise-Zambini-is-in-the-same-room?'

"Why were you laying on top of _Blaise Zambini_?" Ron hissed. He could not believe that this was his sister!

"At least Blaise Zambini is hot!" Dean Thomas said.

"Blaise Zambini is so cool!" Shamus Finnegan said.

"Blaise Zambini is not as good as Harry Potter, but he's better then Draco Malfoy!" Collin Creevy said.

"Blaise Zambini is very hot!" Neville Longbottom said, "At least, Pansy said he was!"

"Blaise Zambini is aware he's being talked about." Blaise said.

"I'm going to breakfast." Ginny said, storming out the portrait.

"I'm with her!" Daphne said, quickly running after her, with two satin halter-tops in her arms. One for her & one for Ginny.  
"I'm with them!" Blaise said, running after both of them.

"Hey Gin!" Daphne said, "Here's a new shirt." Her & Ginny put them & Blaise walked up to them.  
"Let's go." Blaise said. He held out his arms & let each of the girls take one.

Daphne wanted him & Ginny to be alone so when Cedric passed, as much as she hated to do it she shouted, "CEDRIC! Bye you guys! I'll see you at breakfast! I'm going to walk down with Cedric." she ran over to Cedric.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So," Ginny shouted over to Blaise at the Slytherin, "I'll see you later, Blaise?"

"Nah." Blaise said, "Come sit with me!"

"But that would be at the-" Ginny stopped. She'd sat at the Slytherin table with Draco before, why would this be any different? She walked over & sat down with Blaise.

"Hello, My-so-called best friend Blaise Zambini." Draco said, walking up & grabbing Blaise, "Come her Zambini! I want to tell you something."

"What Draco?" Blaise said as Draco dragged him over into the corner, looking worried, "You didn't get a bad score on your homework did you? I'm sorry. I tried really-"

"No, Blaise!" Draco said, "That's not what happened! Can you explain this picture to me?"

Blaise looked at the picture. It was a picture of him & Ginny sleeping on the chair.   
"Yes I can explain it." Blaise said, "We had just finished playing a game & we fell asleep. It was one o'clock in the morning."

Draco gave Blaise a look that said, 'You-know-what-I-meant-without-actually-saying-it!'

"It was a small chair & I was tired! Percy & Penelope do it all the time!" Blaise protested.

"You're trying to steal my girlfriend!" Draco cried.

"Whatever!" was Blaise's response, walking back to the table & sitting down next to Ginny.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cedric & Daphne both were sitting at the Gryffindor table when Pansy Parkinson sauntered over & bent down & kissed Harry for what seemed like ten minutes.

Cedric & Daphne both burst out laughing.

"Did Ginny & Blaise set a trend?" Daphne asked.

Pansy & Harry glared at them.

"Hey, Neville might get jealous, Pansy!" Cedric teased.

"Hmph!" Pansy sniffed, "Some people know nothing!" she sauntered back to her table.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Ewww! _Pansy thought. _She had just had a lip-lock with Harry Potter for what? Nothing! Absolutely nothing! Cedric had laughed! Geez! She just could NOT believe it! She kissed Harry for nothing! _

"Hey Pansy." Draco snapped bitterly, "That is the _last _glass of pumpkin juice! _I _was going to have it!"

"Tough luck!" Pansy shot back, "I need to wash Potter's spit out off my face!" she drank all the pumpkin juice then went to grab Ginny's but someone smacked her hand.

"Don't you even _dare _try to take Ginny's!" Blaise shouted at her, "_Do you understand me?"_

"I understand." Pansy mumbled & went back to eating her eggs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Talk about sacrifice for nothin'! _Harry thought. Not that Pansy was a bad kisser, but it didn't make us for her pansyness.

"So Cedric," Daphne said, "I thought that we could fly brooms after school is over."

"Alright." Cedric said, "What classes do you have?"

"I have, Herbology." Daphne said, "Double potions, Charms, Ancient Runes, & Transfiguration."

"Oh, O.K," Cedric said, "I'll see you in Herbology, Charms, & Ancient Runes. I have to go get me books."

"Me too!" Daphne cried, "So I guess I'll see in a little bit!"

"Ya." Cedric agreed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, Gin, how many classes are we in together?" Draco asked.

"Divination." Ginny replied.

"That's it?" Draco cried.  
"Hey Blaise." Ginny squealed, "We're in all the same classes!"

"Sweeeeeet!" Blaise said, hugging Ginny.

Draco gave Blaise a look. The look that said, 'You're-stealing-my-girlfriend!' Ron & Draco could both portray the way they felt in their looks.

Blaise rolled his eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Herbology flew by for Daphne. Daphne was assigned a twenty-inch essay. Then came double potions. Right before she went in Harry ran up to her & handed her an old tattered book.

"Use this!" he whispered, "But use the instructions that the person wrote."

"What?" Daphne asked.

"Just do it!" Harry hissed.

"O.K. O.K!" Daphne snapped, "I'll do it! But if everyone dies, it's your fault!" she walked into the dungeon & her butt had barely touched the seat when Professor Slughorn yelled, "Miss Florida! Nice to see you here! Take a seat! Take a seat! Why don't you sit next to Mr. Zambini & Miss Weasley?"

Daphne sat down next to Blaise & Ginny. Daphne looked around; the room was split between Gryffindor & Slytherins.

"There are three potions here, I just used for the sixth & seventh years, Miss Granger knew what all three of them were. Does anyone know what the first one is?" Professor Slughorn asked.

Daphne looked at it. It looked like plain water boiling. Daphne raised her hand.

"Miss Florida?" Professor Slughorn said.

"It's Veritaserum! It's a truth potion, Sir." Daphne said.

"Very, very good!" Professor Slughorn said, "Five points to Gryffindor! Now, what's this one?"

"It's a polyjuice potion, Sir!" Daphne said.

"Correct, Miss Florida. You're even smarter then Miss Granger!" Professor Slughorn said.

"And this-" Professor Slughorn started to say.

"It's Amortentia! It's the most powerful love potion in the world!" Daphne cried.

"Good." Professor Slughorn said, "Fifteen points to Gryffindor!"

"I know what this one is too!" Daphne said, pointing to the last potion on their table.

"Really? What is it Miss Florida?" Professor Slughorn asked.

"It's Felix Felicis!" Daphne said, "It makes you lucky!"

"Correct, correct, and correct!" Professor Slughorn said, "So, you will make the potion, Draught of Living Death, & whoever does the best, will get one bottle of Felix Felicis! Fifteen more points to Gryffindor."

Daphne's eyes nearly popped out of her head, Blaise made a face, Ginny turned her chair over, & everyone else in the room gasped.

"So, take out your books everyone, & we will be making a Draught of Living Death. You only have an Hour & a half to do it in, so get busy!" Professor Slughorn said, sitting down at his desk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An hour & a half later…

"O.K." Professor Slughorn said, "Times up! Let's see how everyone did."

Everyone held their breath.

He passed along the Slytherins & most of the Gryffindor without commenting. "Miss Weasley, I expected better then this. Miss Granger, very good! Mr. Zambini, very good also! I'm impressed! And Miss Florida… you're the clear winner!" He handed her a bottle of Felix Felicis.

Daphne saw Blaise & Ginny whispering & laughing. She smiled. She saw Hermionie's disappointed look & tried to fight back a smile. Hermionie was so used to being best in the class! Ha! Finally someone was better! She didn't like Hermionie. After the whole Cedric dilemma Hermionie could drop dead!

"Class is dismissed!" Professor Slughorn said, "I'm looking forward to next class!"

"You rocked!" Ginny said, her eyes sparkling, as soon as they were out of the classroom.

"Me or Blaise?" Daphne teased her, for the first time in weeks, in a playful way.

"Both of you!" Ginny said, smiling, "But especially you Daphne!"

"You don't like me?" Blaise teased, pretending to look shocked.

"Of course I do!" Ginny teased her two friends, shaking her head & laughing, "What is this, 'Give-Ginny-a-hard-time-week?' or something?"

"Nah! Your too pretty to be given a hard time by anyone I know!" Blaise teased.

"Why did I rock?" Daphne asked.

"Because you finally showed that Hermionie off!" Ginny said.

"What has gotten into you Ginny?" Daphne said, laughing. She was glad to have her friend back.

"Ya Weasley," Blaise said teasingly, "Your crazy!"

"No Zambini," Ginny said, "You are!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors note! I hope you liked this chapter! I know I already said this, but, please review! I hope you like my little Blaise/Ginny romance! I know there is very little Cedric action, but he will be in the next chapter more I think! Yay! Only a week till the ball!


	6. INSERT OTHER NAME HERE

A/N: To my reviewers first: To those of you, who said my story is stupid; I laughed for an hour thank you. Also, I'm not changing my Blaise/Ginny pairing because I actually go the idea from a story I read. I'm also not changing the way my characters talk! I'm not from England! I live IN America! To all the GOOD reviewers, I hope I am not disappointing you. Also I know Cedric hasn't been in the past few chapters but I PROMISE he'll be in this one!

"I can't believer you and Harry are both fallowing instructions from someone who has written in a book!" Hermione said, "It could be dangerous."

Both Ginny & Blaise had to hold Daphne back from jumping on her & knocking the frickin' living day lights out of her.

"She's not worth it." Blaise said, "Your despicable Granger, & the only reason you're upset is because you finally have someone that's smarter then you!" Blaise pretended to do a little dramatic pose & said, "How cruel is this world?" Daphne, Ginny & Harry burst out laughing.

Draco sauntered past the table. "Is there anything you want to talk to me about Ginny?" he asked.

"Actually," Ginny said, getting up, "There is something I would like to ask you."

"O.K." Draco said, getting up & going into a corner with Ginny.

Ginny took a deep breath. "Is Blaise Zambini single?"

Draco blinked. "Excuse me?"

"I Blaise Zambini single?" Ginny repeated.

"Why do you want to know?" Draco asked.

"Good God!" Ginny cried, "It was just a simple question, & you had to go fly into a fit of jealousy!"

"You're one of the worst girlfriends ever! All I've ever been is faithful to you & all you can think about doing it flirting with my best friend, Blaise!" Draco snapped, "Geez. I mean, even _Pansy _was a better girlfriend."

"And Blaise makes a better boyfriend!" Ginny exploded, "We're through Draco Malfoy! Through!" tears spilled down Ginny's cheeks & she went back over to the Gryffindor table.

"Are you O.K Ginny?" Daphne asked, pulling her friend closer & hugging her, "What happened?"

On the way back to the Slytherin table he stopped in front of Ginny & snapped, "Yes! Blaise Zambini is single!" & stormed over to the Slytherin table.

"What's he talking about? 'Blaise Zambini is single' what?" Blaise asked.

"I broke up with him!" Ginny sobbed, burying her head into Blaise's chest, "And, and, and, Blaise I think I fell in love with you!"

"Ginny, I've loved ever since I saw a picture Ron had of you!" Blaise said.

"Oh my God, Blaise! Everyone was right about Draco! He is a loser! Daphne was right! You do care about me!" Ginny said, wiping her eyes.

"Ginny, I don't care what you do, I would never say you were a bad girlfriend & that that repulsive loser Pansy was a better girlfriend! Never! Ginny, I want a future with you I want to marry you! Now that I have you I'm not leaving you & I don't want you to leave me!"

"Oh Blaise! I want to marry you too! After school of course." Ginny said.

"You guys," Daphne said, "I hate to be the pin to burst your bubble, but the breakfast table is no place for marriage proposals."

"Now you just have to marry Cedric & we can have a double wedding!" Ginny said.

"I may now hit the bride!" Daphne said, hitting Ginny with her notebook.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The news that Ginny had broken up with Draco & was now dating Blaise had moved fast. Several Slytherin girls tried to pick the prettiest dresses when Daphne & Ginny went shopping.

Ron had already exploded when he found Ginny & Blaise on the ground kissing in a deserted corridor. Ron & Harry were both very surprised since they did not know Blaise & Ginny were dating. But after a couple weeks Ron realized how happy Ginny was dating Blaise & Ron finally caved & gave in. Harry's top three choices for girlfriends:

1: Daphne. He knew she liked Cedric.

2: Cho. She was being way unreasonable.

&

3: Ginny. She was engaged to Blaise Zambini.

"This just isn't my year for girls, is it Ron?" Harry asked.

"You think this all my year!" Ron snapped, "My sister's engaged & I didn't even know it till this morning when she walked in wearing a huge, & I mean huge, diamond ring! And she's engaged to a Slytherin to top it all off!"

"You're talkin'?" Harry snapped back.

"What's gotten those two in a bad mood?" Ginny whispered to Daphne & Blaise.

"God only knows!" Daphne & Blaise said at the same time.

"OMG!" Ginny suddenly cried, "I just remembered I'm supposed to go to the ball with Draco but I don't want to! I'm engaged!"

"We've got to go see McGonagall, now!" Daphne said.

"You're right!" Ginny said, "Let's go!" she grabbed Daphne's hand & started to pull her. She leaned up & kissed Blaise. "I'll see you later." Ron pretended not to notice.

"Bye Ron!" Ginny said.

"Finally she actually says something to me!" Ron whispered to Harry.

"Fleur's looking for you!"

"That's all she wanted to say?" Ron said to Harry, "No apologizing for giving a Slytherin the password? No apologizing for being a, a, a, sexy-engaged-at-six-teen-going-out-with-a-rich-pure-blood-making-a-fool-of-the-Weasleys-dissapointing me-I-don't-even-know-what!" Ron practically cried.

"It's O.K Ron!" Harry said, "She's not trying to do anything wrong! Why don't you see what Fleur wants?"

"I don't want to!" Ron said.

"Wow!" Harry said, "You must be really upset about Ginny!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Professor McGonagall!" Ginny shouted.

"What is it Miss Weasley?" Professor McGonagall asked Ginny.

"Professor McGonagall, I know you said we have to go with who you said, but I'm now engaged to Blaise Zambini so if you could please let me go with Blaise instead-"

"I'm sorry Miss Weasley, but the whole point of me doing this was to make different people get along with one another, so if you Mr. Malfoy are fighting, maybe it's best if you do go with each other. I'm sorry Miss Weasley." Professor McGonagall said.

"That's alright Professor McGonagall." Ginny said. She felt her throat get tight; she was going to burst into tears in just a second. Her & Daphne turned around to leave.

"Oh, Miss Weasley, I really am sorry." Professor McGonagall said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Someone else but Harry was in an awkward situation & someone else then Ron was crying. "It's O.K Ginny!" Daphne said wrapping her arms around Ginny. Ginny was sobbing into Daphne's shirt & didn't seem like she was going to stop soon. Ginny & Daphne were sitting out on a big rock by the lake.

"No it's not!" Ginny said, "Draco Malfoy & me hate each other & we have to go the ball together! I would stay in the Gryffindor tower, but I'm one of the four people & I can't let every one else down!"

"It's O.K Ginny!" Daphne repeated, "Plus, since you & Blaise both got lame dates you can ditch them & dance together! It's only the very first dance you have to dance with Draco. The rest of them you can dance with Blaise!

Ginny sighed. "I guess your right. I'm cold. I think I'll go inside. Come on!"

"You go ahead I think I'll stay out here a little while." Daphne told her.

"O.K." Ginny said. She ran off.

Daphne was so lost in thought she didn't notice when someone walked up.

"Can I sit here?"

Daphne turned around to see Cedric Diggory.

"Sure." Daphne said.

"What's wrong?" Cedric asked.

"What do you mean?" Daphne asked.

"I mean why are you sitting out here in the freezing cold without a coat?" Cedric asked.

"I'm just thinking." Daphne said.

"Here." Cedric wrapped her up in his coat.

"Thanks." Daphne said, "Hey Cedric, do you remember the Yule Ball & when Pansy wore that horrible-"

"pink dress, with the horrible pink make-up!" Cedric finished for her.

Daphne & Cedric both laughed.

"Speaking of balls," Daphne said, trying to casually slip over into Cedric's arm, "The dance is coming the day after tomorrow."

"Yeah. I know. Did you pick out a good dress?" Cedric asked.

"Yeah. I did!" Daphne said.

"What color is it?"

"Black & red."

"I LOVE those two colors together!"

"Me too."

"Do you want to go for a walk?"

"Sure."

"Hey, Daphne,"

"Yeah?"

"I really like you."

Daphne was speechless. She was getting snow in her hair. It wasn't very noticeable. She had platinum blond hair. She grabbed Cedric's yellow & brown scarf & pulled him closer to her. Then she kissed him. "I'm sorry." She said.

"Let's get back to the castle. I'll race you!" Cedric said.

"O.K!" Daphne said.

She & Cedric ran back to the castle as fast as they could. Finally they fell in the snow together & kissed again.

"I'll see you at the ball Cedric." Daphne said, "Are we friends?"

"Yeah, I think so." Cedric said.

They walked back into the castle, as friends.

Authors note: Did you like it? Next chapter will be the ball! I think this story will have twelve chapters once it's complete. I don't know though!


	7. What's Wrong with Ginny?

Author's note: Thank you to all my good reviewers. I have continued this story because of you. To my bad reviewers: You've kept me laughing, thank you. This chapter may be the dance. To all of you that don't know, it's snowing in February & the dance is the Valentine Dance. Sorry if I didn't tell you.

"So Daphne," Ginny said, "I saw you kiss Cedric."

"Ginny, I don't want to talk about it." Daphne said, turning back to her potions essay Professor Slughorn assigned her.

Ginny ignored her. "Was it romantic?"

Daphne smiled in spite of herself. "You're not going to leave me alone, are you?"

"Not a chance!" Ginny said.

"O.K then." Daphne said, putting down her essay, "I guess Slughorn will have to wait."

"You really should finish your essay." Hermione said in one of those know-it-all voices.

"Hermione, I will, but you should have some time for your friends too." Daphne said.

"So, do you like Cedric now?" Ginny asked.

"He's not as bad as I thought but I'm just friends with him, I'm not going with him & I never will." Daphne said.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I just don't get you Florida."

"THERE YOU ARE GINNY WEASLEY!" Ron shouted, coming over & grabbing Ginny.

"Ronald Weasley, what in the friggin' earth IS going on?" Ginny asked.

"I need to talk to you!" Ron snapped.

"TALK!" Ginny shot back, breaking free of Ron's grasp.

"How can you disgrace the family like this? I'm disappointed in you Ginny! You are engaged at SIXTEEEN! SIXTEEN Ginny!" Ron yelled.

Ginny could take being shouted at. She could take Ron being mad at her for being engaged at sixteen. She could take Ron saying she'd disgraced the family. But she couldn't take Ron saying that she had disappointed him. Ron was the person in the family she loved the most. She started crying & sniffing, and then she ran out of the common room.

"Now look what you did Ron!" Daphne snapped, "Go apologize! Will ya just quit insulting people & not apologizing! And I don't care if they're Viktor Krum or not!"

Ron ran out of the common room but not before shouting, "THANKS DAPHNE!" "GINNY! GINNY!" Ron finally found her in the corner sobbing. "Ginny!" he dropped down next to her.

"I'm sorry Ron!" Ginny sobbed, "I didn't mean to disappoint you!"

"NO GINNY!" Ron shouted, "You have never disappointed me! Never! I love you Ginny & I'm sorry, I was just upset. I didn't mean it."

"It's O.K. Ron." Ginny asked, "Are you still mad at me?"

"Not a chance!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Daphne," Ginny whispered, poking Daphne at two o'clock in the morning.

"Ginny?" Daphne mumbled sleepily, "What's wrong?"

"I don't feel good Daphne." Ginny said.

"That's not good." Daphne said, "The ball is tomorrow. You're one of the leading couples."

"I think I'll be better by tomorrow." Ginny replied, getting out of bed & putting her slippers & her robe on, "I'm cold. Would you mind if I go sleep with Blaise in the Slytherin common room for tonight?"

"O.K, whatever Ginny, as long as you'll let me go back to sleep!" Said a tired Daphne.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Miss Weasley," Professor McGonagall said, "Pay attention!"

"Sorry Professor McGonagall!" Ginny said.

"Ginny, are you-" Daphne said.

"I'm fine!" Ginny snapped.

Transfiguration, their last class of the day, flew by & it was time to get ready for the ball. "Daphne, are you doing my hair?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, sure." Daphne said, "I hadn't planned it, but I don't mind."

"Hey, Daphne!" Hermione said, running up to Daphne & Ginny, "Will you do my hair for me? I'll pay you fifty galleons! It looks horrible!"

"FIFTY GELLEONS?" Daphne shouted.

"Yeah." Hermione said, "Will you do it?"

"Sure." Daphne said, "You want to look nice for your boyfriend?"

"I guess." Hermione said.

"Let's run & get our dresses!" Daphne said, running up-stairs, taking practically five at a time.

"You're looking forward to seeing Cedric?" Hermione said.

"Yeah, whatever!" Daphne said pushing Harry into the common room so fast he fell over, "Go get your dresses!" she told Ginny & Hermione. They ran up-stairs. "Sorry Harry!" she said, helping Harry up.

"It's O.K Daphne." Harry said, getting up.

"OH MY GOD!" Daphne said, " I have to go get my dress & everything! Sorry Harry! See you at the ball!" Daphne sprinted over Seamus Finnegan's homework & Dean Thomas's guitar.

"Run, Daphne, run!" Harry yelled.

"I am!" Daphne yelled back, smiling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Will you hold still Hermione!" Daphne said, "Just one more curl &-DONE!" Daphne proclaimed with pride.

"I think we are the three best-dressed girls in Hogwarts!" Ginny exclaimed proudly.

"So, friends?" Daphne asked Hermione, extending her hand for Hermione to shake.

"Not on your life Florida!" Hermione declared, "Best friends!" then she hugged Ginny & Daphne tightly.

They walked down the stairs to meet their guys. The three guys at the bottom of the staircase (Viktor, Cedric, & Blaise **A/N **You're probably wondering what happened to Draco, just wait & find out!) just stared at the girls. First Hermione. Hermione was wearing the most stunning spaghetti strapped black & white dress with a full skirt. She was wearing shiny lip glass & glitter on her eyes. Her hair was piled on top of her head with a few loose curls hanging in her face. Daphne was wearing a halter-top slinky red dress with beads on it. She was wearing red lipstick & red eye shadow. Her hair rippled out to her waist with a big sapphire clip holding it in a half-up & half-down style. And last but definitely not least, Ginny. Ginny was wearing a strapless white dress with a full skirt & lots of beads. She had long white gloves. She was only wearing lip-gloss that was supposed to taste like lemon meringue. Her hair was in a bun with a few stray pieces of long hair handing in her face. On her head was a striking diamond tiara.

"HiViktor." Hermione said, really quickly as if embarrassed.

"Hey Cedric." Daphne said, kind of smiling.

"Blaise!WhathappendtoDraco!" Ginny blurted out.

"He got sick at the last minute. I took his place." Blaise said.

Daphne had never seen anyone move so fast in a long ball gown. Ginny flew down the stairs & made a flying leap into Blaise's arms. "I love you Ginny." Blaise said kissing her.

"Get a room!" Cedric & Daphne exclaimed at the same time. "Jinx!" they both said at the same time again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Daphne & Cedric must have dance every single _friggin' _dance so far. "Do you remember when Ron had one shoe off & one shoe on & started jumping up & down on the foot the sock on & slipped & fell?" Cedric asked.

Daphne burst out laughing. "Yes!" she said.

"Or how Ron's always talking with his mouth full?" Cedric said.

Daphne nodded. "This is a really awesome party!"

"Yeah it is." Cedric said, "Happy valentines day Daphne."

Daphne smiled. "You too." She said, "Do you remember when Lockheart had those stupid gnomes or whatever they were delivering valentines & they delivered Harry one that said, 'eyes as green as a pickled toad?'?"

"Yeah." Cedric said, "I got exactly 888 valentines. Not one of them was from you. I would have given up the 888 to get one from you."

Daphne was silent. "So, do like this dress? I decided on just red." She said abruptly.

"Yeah." Cedric said, "I like it. It really makes you look like a Gryffindor."

"I'm glad." Daphne said, "I'm proud to be a Gryffindor!"

"I wish I could say the same about Hufflepuff!" Cedric said, "But I hate being in 'the most boring house in the whole school!'!"

Daphne faked a yawn. "You are boring! No wonder the Hufflepuff team sucks! You're so boring they fall asleep before they get a chance to hear the plan! Geez, I'm glad I'm in Gryffindor!" Daphne teased Cedric.

Cedric threw some popcorn from nearest table at her. "I am not boring Florida! You wouldn't have kissed me if I was boring!"

"Maybe I kissed you so you'd shut up & quit boring me to death!" Daphne shot back, smiling.

"I like your smile Daphne." Cedric said.

"Thank you." Daphne said, blushing.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you're pretty?" Cedric asked.

"Maybe a couple times." Daphne said shyly.

"Well they weren't lying." Cedric said.

"Couldn't prove it by me." Daphne said, trying to hide her blush.

"Oh yes I could." Cedric said, "Hey Daphne?"

"Yes Cedric?" Daphne asked, looking up at him.

"You know the prom that's coming up at the end of the year?" Cedric asked.

"Oh yeah!" Daphne said, "I went with Ron to the last one! We had a blast!"

"Do you like Ron?" Cedric asked, slightly surprised. He knew Daphne probably liked someone, but Ron?

"Of course I do! He's one of my best friends!" Daphne pointed out.

Cedric was going to shout, 'THANK GOD!' but restrained himself & instead said, "I'm sure he's a great best friend!"

"Of course! Ron's just one laugh after another!" Daphne exclaimed.

"Do you like this ball so far?" Cedric asked.

"Yeah." Daphne said, "It's really cool! Where's Viktor & Hermione? I mean I see Ginny & Blaise over by the punch table. Really, did anyone say it was 'the making out table'? Do Ginny & Blaise ever get embarrassed?"

"No." Cedric said, "And to answer your question about Viktor & Hermione, I saw them heading off to a deserted corridor."

"Blaise & Ginny & Viktor & Hermione must be the two most known couples ever!" Daphne exclaimed, "Did you know that some people think that we're in love?" Daphne realized she liked Cedric's eyes.

"Really?" Cedric lied, "You're not in love with anyone, are you?"

"Well, yeah." Daphne admitted, "What about you?"

"Yeah. Me too." Cedric told her, "Who are you in love with?"

"Well," Daphne said, "He has brown hair & is six-teen, a year older then me, & he plays on the quiditch team."

"You like Harry don't you?" Cedric asked.

"Since when has Harry had brown hair?" Daphne asked, "Now tell me about your girl. What's she like?"

"Well," Cedric began, "She's really pretty & smart. She has platinum blond hair & blue eyes, & she also plays on the quiditch team. I mean, I've loved her forever."

Daphne felt jealous. Like she just wanted to kill this girl!

"And she's a year younger then me." Cedric finished.

"My mystery boy is on the Hufflepuff quiditch team. What about you mystery girl?" Daphne asked.

"Gryffindor." Cedric answered.

"You like Angelina Johnson!" Daphne burst out.

"Oh yes, I just always see Angelina Johnson with platinum blonde hair!" Cedric said.

"Oh yeah." Daphne said, "Well my mystery boy is really good at Herbology. I've been there partner a few times."

"My mystery girl is really good at potions. Even better then Hermione." Cedric said, "I just can't get over how wonderful she is."

_Cough! Jealousy! Cough! _The little voice in Daphne's head screamed. "My best-friends tell me I should go after my mystery boy."

"My friends tell me that too." Cedric said, "But she loves someone else."

"He loves someone else too!" Daphne said.

Both her & Cedric were quiet for a long while trying to figure out who the other was in love with.

Two hours later Viktor & Hermione came back in from the deserted corridor to dance the last dance.

When the dance was over Hermione, & Ginny got changed, but Daphne fell into bed-yes with her dress on-& fell asleep immediately.

A/N: I'm so proud of myself! I finally got past writer's block & finished this!


	8. WHAT IS WRONG WITH GINNY?

A/N: This chapter is more about Ginny then Daphne, but it does end with a cute little scene with Cedric & Daphne. Enjoy! Also,-you guessed it!-review, review, review!

Daphne, & Ginny were in transfiguration when Professor McGonagall told Ginny to go to the hospital wing & for Daphne to go with her.

"I feel so horrible!" Ginny said, leaning on Daphne for support.

Daphne struggled under Ginny's wait. "Where's Blaise when you need him?" Daphne muttered. As if on queue, Blaise walked out into the hallway & saw Daphne & Ginny.

"Hey!" Blaise said, "I heard Ginny was sick so I came to help her down to the hospital wing. I sure had to fight with Snape though! I thought he was going to kill me!" Blaise picked Ginny up.

"God bless you Blaise!" Daphne said, rubbing her shoulder where Ginny had had a death grip on it.

When they got down to the hospital wing & Ginny feebly explained to Madam Pompfrey what was wrong, Madam Pompfrey whispered what was wrong to Ginny.

"I'M WHAT!" Ginny yelled.

When she yelled that Blaise & Daphne jumped at least four feet off the ground.

"WHADDAYA MEAN I'M PREGNANT?" Ginny yelled making Madam Pompfrey jump five feet back.

"Do you want us to come with you?" Daphne & Blaise asked Ginny on the way to Dumbledore's office.

"No, I need to tell him myself." Ginny said, "I'll see ya there." She took a deep breath & started off to Gryffindor table.

"Uh, Ron," Ginny said, "I need to talk to you, privately?"

"O.K Gin." Ron said, "You & Blaise didn't break up, did you?" Ron joked.

"No, no… Not at all…"

Ron & Ginny went upstairs to the room of the requirements silently. When the walked in Ginny said, "Ron I don't know how to tell you but I'm _pregnant_." She whispered the last word pregnant.

"You're what?" Ron asked, moving his head closer.

"Pregnant." Ginny whispered.

"Gin, speak up." Ron said, frowning.

"I'M FRIGGIN' PREGNANT, O.K?" Ginny yelled, one tiny tear running down her cheek.

"YOU'RE WHAT!" Ron shouted.

"Sorry." Ginny whispered.

"Who was it Gin? Who was it?" Ron whispered, his voice cracking.

"Blaise of course, duh!" Ginny said, her body shaking.

"Ginny, this is no time for the word 'duh' Gin!" Ron yelled, "Gin, your pregnant! PREGNANT!"

"We have to go to Dumbledore's office." Ginny said, taking in a shaky breath.

Ginny & Ron walked to Dumbledore's office in silence when they walked in Ginny ran into Blaise's arms.

As soon as Ron saw Blaise he ran towards him & punched him in the jaw-line. "I'M GONNA BEAT THE FRIGGIN' PULP OUT OF YOU ZAMBINI!"

"Stop it Ron!" Ginny said, pushing Ron back, actually making him stumble, "It's as much my fault as his. Beat the pulp out of me instead."

"Ginny, please move, your too young & immature to understand this. I-" Ron started to say but he felt a hand slap him hand right across his face.

"DON'T YOU EVER TELL ME I'M TOO YOUNG TO UNDERSTAND! DON'T TREAT ME LIKE I'M A FIVE YEAR OLD! I LEARN FROM MY MISTAKES, JUST LIKE EVERYONE ELSE & I'LL LEARN FROM THIS ONE BUT THAT DOES NOT MEAN YOU PUNCH BLAISE! I'M ONLY ONE FRIGGIN' YEAR YOUNGER THEN YOU! DON'T PUNCH MY BOYFRIENND & DON'T CALL ME IMMATURE!" Ginny vented, suddenly noticing the red imprint on Ron's face where Ginny's hand had hit him.

"OMG, Ginny!" Ron said, "Why'd ya do that?"

"I… Ron… I didn't mean… Oh Ron! What have I done, I slapped my own brother!" Ginny cried.

"What is going on here!" Professor McGonagall demanded as her, Professor Dumbledore, Ginny's family, & Blaise's mother (his father had "mysteriously" died) walked into the office.

"He punched my boyfriend &-" Ginny started to say.

"And she slapped me." Ron finished for her.

"The question is, why did you punch her boyfriend & my son Mr. Weasley?" Mrs. Zambini snapped out.

"BECAUSE YOUR STUPID SON GOT HER-" Ron started to shout.

"Pregnant." Ginny said, "He got me pregnant. But it's as much my fault as his. I'm sorry Mrs. Zambini, it was the wrong this to do, it was selfish & immature. If there's anything I can do to repay you, please tell me."

"Alright!" Professor McGonagall said harshly, "Punishments will be decided later! They may talk to their families later but we need to decide _right now _whether or not Miss Weasley wants to get an abortion or not, Miss Weasley?"

"No way!" Ginny exclaimed, "I'm not going to let a harmless baby, let alone my own flesh & blood, die just because I did something idiotic! It is a human being after all!"

"So, you're saying," Ron asked, "That you want to have the baby?"

"Yes." Ginny replied, "I do."

By now it was mid-April & Ginny had been pregnant two months. "Hey Daphne!" Ginny exclaimed, sitting down next to Daphne in the great hall, "I just found out that in seven months, I'm going to have a daughter! What do you think the name should be?"

"What'd Blaise say?" Daphne asked, looking up from her potions book.

"Edith!" Ginny said, "But I hate that name! I like Ella but he doesn't!"

"What about Kelly?"

"Too young sounding."

"Alley?"

"Ewwww! No!" Ginny wrinkled up her nose, "I thought you were my BF!" Ginny did not want her daughter named after a doll!

"Jessica?"

"To plain."

"Pansy?"

"To flower-ish."

"Petunia?"

"See my previous answer."

"Lily?"

"DAPHNE! YOU ARE DOING THIS ON PURPOSE! WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU!"

Daphne laughed. "Daisy?"

"Daphne!"

"O.K! I seriously forgot that that was a flower! Lisa?"

"Too common."

"Annabel?"

"Too cute."

"Hannah?"

"Too boring."

"Lila?"

"NOT THAT EITHER!" Ginny screamed, throwing her book down on the table with a loud, WHACK!

"If you don't like Lila, what about Layla?" said a voice from behind the girls. Cedric Diggory slid into the bench next to Daphne.

"I love it!" Ginny squealed.

"What, me?" Blaise said, coming up & kissing Ginny on the lips affectionately.

"No! The name-Hey!" Ginny said, crossing her arms, & looking around wildly, "Don't let Ron here you say that! And what I love is the name for our new daughter!"

"Which is?" Blaise asked.

"Layla." Ginny said.

"I like that." Blaise said.

"It's settled then!" Ginny said.

Daphne & Cedric walked outside in the grounds. There was a cool breeze blowing but it was still nice weather.

"I'm about the most ridiculous looking water-skier ever!" Cedric announced to Daphne.

"Then you've never seen Ron water ski, have you?" Daphne asked, laughing.

"No! What's he look like?" Cedric asked, curiously.

"Imagine Ron on water skis with soap on his feet & oil on the skis!" Daphne said, "And you'll have it!"

Cedric laughed. "Hey Daphne," Cedric said, "I figured out who you love." Daphne's heart stopped. "You love Ron. You're always talking about him & he meets all the requirements!"

"Oh yeah! Was it that obvious?" Daphne asked sarcastically, "Cuz Ron just totally has brown hair & is on the Hufflepuff quidittch team!"

"Oh yeah." Cedric said, pulling Daphne aside & onto a rock, "My other choice was Neville but he's not in Hufflepuff either.

"Ya, well, I haven't figured out who you loved either." Daphne told him, "But anyway, I'm glad your friends cuz your pretty cool."

"Ya, I'm glad we're friends cuz your cool too." Cedric said, "I like your jeans."

Daphne was wearing really old tight black jeans with faded patches in them. "Thanks Cedric." "

"So what do you think about Ginny getting pregnant?"

"It's not what I would have thought Ginny would do… It's kinda my fault." Daphne told Cedric.

"No it's not, you're only a year older, don't beat yourself up Daphne." Cedric put an arm around Daphne, "She's your best friend?"

"Yeah." Daphne said, "She was ever since her first year."

"Wow, you've been best friends five years?" Cedric asked her.

"Ya." Daphne said, "It's not that hard!"

"Well, you've got to remember, I'm in Hufflepuff, the most boring house in the school! Ring a bell?" Cedric teased her.

"Hmm." Daphne pretended to think, "Maybe."

"Anyway," Cedric said, "Where are you from again?"

"California, I'm a foreign exchange student. My mom is muggle &-" Daphne said, taking a deep breath, "And I never met my dad."

"You've met my dad, haven't you?" Cedric asked.

"Yeah." Daphne said, imitating his dad, "Isn't Cedric great? Bow down a grovel at his feet because he beat THE FAMOUS HARRY POTTER!"

"Yeah, that's pretty much it." Cedric told her, "You've never met my step-mom though. I'm always in trouble with her!"

"Why her & not your dad?" Daphne asked.

"Come on!" Cedric said, "You know that I could kill someone & my dad was just say it was all an accident! My step-mom is horrible. My real mom lives in another country, Saudi Arabia or something like that, my real mom's reeeeeally great & stuff but my step-mom reeeeeally sucks." Cedric kind of smiled, "I was home five minutes late & she grounded me for a whole week! I don't get to see my real mom too much. I wish her & my dad had never gotten that divorce. I wish you could meet her. I think you'd really like her. My dad & her decided it was best if she didn't live in England, but she's moving here this summer but I'm not aloud to see her very often. I wish I could live with her instead of my dad & horrible step-mom."

"Sorry." Daphne told him, "My mom & me live happily in a plain little one story house with my cat. It's just, her, my cat Annie, & me. My mom was from Afghanistan. I got here through a scholarship because we don't really have enough money. My rich aunt bought the house for us & my mom works as a waitress. I think you'd like my mom too. I wish I could meet your mom & you could meet mine."

"Sorry." Cedric told her.

"No, don't be." Daphne said, "Me & my mom are happy & my aunt helps us all the time. We're happy. I reeeeeally hope that you can live with your mom." Daphne looked him in the eyes.

_I really like her eyes. _Cedric thought.

"Well, I guess everything will turn out all right in the end. We're still here, we have no home disasters… yet." Daphne told him. Then they just laid there, watching the clouds go by.


	9. BUSTED!

**A/N: **I hope you like this! Cedric's going to get busted! Big time! And please, you guessed it! REVIEW! This is actually the last chapter. I hope you like it but I really don't care about reviews on this, I'm just happy to be finished!

It was now June & Ginny had been pregnant four months. It was also Friday night & everyone was lounging about in the great hall (A/N: McGonagall gave them permission to use it that night) thinking about how boring this Saturday was going to be! "Hey!" Draco, who was one of Cedric's best friends now, shouted causing everyone to jump a foot in the air, "We should have a pool party!"

"Where?" Ginny asked, looking up from her possession on top of Blaise.

"At Cedric's house!" Draco exclaimed.

"That sounds cool!" Daphne said.

"WAIT A SEC!" Cedric said, "We CAN'T have a pool party at my house! Does anyone know what happened last time I threw a party?"

Everyone shook their head.

"My step-mom was on vacation so I threw a party… & she came back right in the middle of it! I got grounded for, like, two months & since she's so evil she won't let me have another party!" Cedric told everyone.

"Well, just get her out of the house!" Draco suggested, "Duh!"

"How?" Cedric asked.

"Well, just have Harry & Ron pretend to knock at the door & say that she won a shopping spree! Then give her hundreds of goblin's money! It's fool proof!" Draco explained.

"Well…" Cedric said.

"THAT'S AWESOME!" everyone said, "We'll see you at your party tomorrow, _Cedric_!"

Everyone decided that 1st & 2nd year students couldn't come. Harry & Ron then apperated to Cedric's house dressed in suits. Harry rang the doorbell. Cedric's step-mom answered. "Hello," she said.

"Are you Mrs. Diggory?" Harry asked.

"Yes. I'm Mrs. Diggory." She said.

"Well you've won a shopping spree for ten thousand galleons!" Ron said, "But you have to do it today!"

Mrs. Diggory looked at them suspiciously. "O.K." she said, "You can go now."

"Here's your money!" Ron said, handing her a bag, as she got into her car & drove off. As soon as her car was out of sight Harry & Ron groaned, "Ugh that was close!" Soon after that everyone else who was going to the pool party took a portkey & soon they walked into Cedric's house…

"This is my house everyone!" Cedric said, "You can go upstairs to get changed into your bathing suits." As everyone walked upstairs Daphne walked into a room that looked like Cedric's. She found a picture of a woman laying face down on the dresser.

"That's his real mom." A voice said behind her.

She turned around to see Draco Malfoy. "Oh. Hi Draco." She said.

"She's kind of crazy." Draco said, "But Cedric likes her anyway."

"Oh." Daphne said she looked down at the floor.

"You like him, don't you?" Draco asked.

"YES! Well I mean… yes… no…" Daphne said, blushing.

"It's obvious you do." Draco said, lying down on the bed, "I can tell when people are in love, even if I'm not."

"What?" Daphne asked, "What about Ginny?"

"I was just well going out with her cuz people said I was… coughgaycough." Draco coughed out the last word.

"Gay." Daphne finished, "I know. Don't be embarrassed."

"I am bi-sexual…" Draco confessed, "Oh God, why did I just say that!"

"Don't worry… I don't mind." Daphne said.

"I'm trying to change! Really I am!" Draco said, "But Blaise Zambini… curse him! Why does he have to be soooo hot!"

"Ask Ginny!" Daphne teased. She sat down on the bed.

"Hey, I will!" Draco declared, "Thanks Daphne."

"No." Daphne said, "Thank _you_ Draco."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cedric's jaw dropped when he saw how HOTT Daphne was lookin'! She was wearing a black & pink polka dotted bikini.

"Hi Cedric!" she said awkwardly.

"Hey Daphne." He said, "You like… nice." He finally decided.

"Let's get this party started!" Parvati yelled. Pretty soon Green Day was blasting maximum volume on the radio, & Parvati & Lavender were cart wheeling into the pool.

"This is fun." Daphne told Cedric, dancing to Fantasy by Mariah Carey.

"Yeah." Cedric agreed, putting his arms around her waist.

"This is almost as much fun as when me & Ginny stay home & watch Buffy kick peoples butts on TV!" Daphne told Cedric.

"You watch Buffy?" Draco laughed at Ginny.

"DAPHNE!" Ginny yelled, "How could you tell him?" she put her hand dramatically on her heart.

"Next I'll tell them you had a crush on Spike!" Daphne laughed.

Ginny actually BLUSHED when Daphne said that. "HOW COULD YOU?" Ginny asked.

"IT'S HIS FAULT!" Daphne shrieked, pointing to Blaise.

"BLAISE HOW COULD YOU?" Ginny asked, kissing him playfully on the lips.

"Easy." Blaise responded to her kiss quickly & left the room.

Though meanwhile, Mrs. Diggory had forgotten something at her house so she decided to go back.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! Draco! Why did you drop those potato chips in the pool?"

"Ow! My toe! Somebody call an ambulance!"

"Did you do that to look down my shirt?"

"We so have to hang out?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Who asked that?"

"Where's the cherry?"

"Is there alcohol here?"

"Can I smoke?"

That was the craziness of the party! But all of a sudden… "WHAT IS GOING **ON **HERE?" Mrs. Diggory screamed.

Green Day stopped playing & Cedric, who was holding Daphne, dropped her right into the pool which surprised her so she screamed, which made Blaise & Ginny bust out from the closet knocking into Draco who bumped into Mrs. Diggory who went flying into the pool! "YOU ARE GOING TO BE GROUNDED TILL YOU ARE **FIFTY **YOUNG MAN!" Mrs. Diggory yelled.

"Ooops." Cedric said.

"B-U-S-T-E-D!" Daphne said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they were back at school, Daphne & Cedric where sitting on top of the roof. It was midnight & the stars were out.

"Hey Daph," Cedric said, leaning up, "Remember when we were dancing as an example & you said 'You know what Cedric? I really like this song & I-' & you never finished? What were you going to say?"

Daphne turned crimson. "I was going to say that… THAT I WAS FALLING IN LOVE WITH YOU!"

"You're falling in love with me?" Cedric asked.

"No." Daphne shook her head.

Cedric opened his mouth to say the word what but Daphne stopped him with a kiss. "I AM in love with you." She said.

"But what about the person you were telling me you loved?" Cedric asked.

Daphne burst out into fits of laughter.

"You just made him up to make me jealous?" Cedric asked, confused.

"THAT WAS YOU YOU IDIOT!" Daphne laughed but then abruptly stopped, "What about your mystery girl? Did you invent HER to make me jealous?"

"NO!" Cedric laughed, "She's YOU!"

They both burst off into fits of laughter & then kissed each other.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Epilogue 

"MOM!" A six-year-old Layla Weasley said, "When is Auntie Hermione going to get here?"

"Layla, you asked that two minutes ago the answer is still the same! Soon!" Ginny told her daughter.

"GINERVA MOLLY WEASLEY ZAMBINI!" Daphne yelled up the stairs, "GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE THIS **SECOND!**"

"HERE!" Ginny said, running down stairs.

"Good!" Daphne said, "This IS Christmas for crying out loud! I want to spend some time with my BFF!" she hugged her.

The doorbell rang & Blaise answered it. "Hey Blaise," Viktor said, shaking hands with Blaise. The guys immediately bunched together & so did their three wives.

"HI HERMIONE!" Daphne & Ginny both hugged her to death.

"MOM!" Layla said, "This is a bor-ing conversation!"

"Go out there! The guys will be happy to entertain you!" Hermione suggested.

The three BFFs bust out laughing.

"I'm pregnant." Hermione said.

"SERIOUSLY?" Ginny shrieked, "Why didn't Viktor say anything?"

"Because he's a GUY!" Hermione said, "DUH!"

The three girls sat there & gossiped & the guys entertained Layla. Things hadn't changed that much, had they?

**THE END! **


End file.
